All Good Things Must Come To An End
by TheMortalDivergentGames
Summary: Feelings. Sadness. Nightmares. Friendship. Love. Happiness Katniss Everdeen has experienced all of these things, But what happens when all good things have came to an end, and only bad things remain?


_"PEETA!" Katniss screams, her hands balling into fists, still clutching the sheets. Her eyes scan the room frightfully, looking for any trace of the terrifying nightmare she had._

_"Prim!" she shouts, her head whipping round to the little blonde girl with her shirt untucked. Prim's eyes meet Katniss'_

_"Katni-"_

_The bombs go off_

_Time stood still_

_Only one would come back_

_It was the wrong person_

_The wrong Mockingjay_

_She watches the door eagerly, waiting for a blonde hair, blue eyed boy to run through, but it never happened. Her head slowly lowers down onto the pillow, breathing in and out slowly. As she drifted off to sleep, she vowed something will change, but it will never change. Prim will stay dead, and Peeta will stay away._

Every story ends in happily ever after, right? So why doesn't mine?

Sun lit up the room where I rested. It peeled open my eyes and I dived back under the covers. I didn't want to face this day, any day infact.

The memories of my nightmare come back full force, knocking me back so hard I collapse in a heap of sheets, quietly sobbing. Tears fall onto the sheets, salty drops bursting at the touch.

"Get up girl." A voice came from behind the door. An old, worn down woman.

"Sae," I mumble, sniffing. "She visited again."

A rather loud sigh drifted into the room as the old woman and her giddy granddaughter enter the room. Sae sits at the edge of the bed, whereas Sae's little granddaughter, Louise, skips around happily, admiring and looking curiously at the many objects in Katniss' possession.

I shuffle up, leaning against the headboard. We remain in silence, except the giggles from Louise, which eco around the room. Suddenly, I burst out crying. Big, ugly, hiccupping sobs drip down my face, cheeks flamed, hair matted, nose running.

Sae and Louise both draw back in shock, and talk in hushed voices.

"What's up with her?" Louise asks.

"Louise, Katniss is….." Sae trails off.

"Sad." Louise suggests helpfully.

"Yes dear, so do you mind just going outside for a minute? I'm sure Katniss won't mind if you play on the patio dear."

Sae and Louise both turn to me.

I nod quietly, before dabbing my face.

"Yes, that's fine."

Sae shoos Louise out of the room, and then grabs my hands and rubs her thumb over soothingly.

"I know you miss them both, so why don't you do something about it?"

I pull my hands from her grip and slam them down frustrated.

"Like what? Prim is dead, DEAD! Deceased, passed away, gone to sleep, turned out the lights-"

"Then there's no point moping around is there? She wouldn't want you to do that, would she?"

I look away, and in my view, there's a picture of me and Prim, when she came to see me return from the games. I smile, picking it up, but as I study it more carefully, I see Peeta in the background, looking over to us with a sad, envious face on. His family surround him, but as it seems, none are extremely happy to see him, except his father and his oldest brother.

"But you can do something about that, can't you?" Sae's voice creeps out, making me look her in the eyes. I nod, placing it back on the stand.

"Well Katniss, I'm no agony aunt, so don't come to me expecting advice. I don't know what you've been through, only you, Haymitch and Peeta do. You can't exactly talk to Peeta can you? So go to Haymitch. He's supposed to look after you."

"Supposed to." I mumble

"Your breakfast is downstairs girl, eat up and ship up. You have some mending of the hearts to do."

XoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXo xoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo

Reluctantly, I walk over to my mentor's house, to find him sprawled out on the patio, obviously falling asleep whilst feeding geese.

I consider standing on his back to give him a shock, but instead I kick him lightly. No sign of life. A bit harder. A mumble. Frustrated and annoyed, I give him a boot up the nuts and he jumps awake, clutching in agony.

"What. Was. That. For!" he slowly, but loudly spells out, breathing heavily between each word.

"You were dead to the world."

"Yes, I know that sweetheart!" he shouts, "but why the kick?"

"Sae suggested I should come and talk to you." I sigh, sitting down on the step.

"Why?" he whistles, his breath sucking in between his teeth as he calms down.

"I miss Prim. I miss Peeta."

"Well, sweetheart, news flash, Prim is dead, deceased, passed away, gone to sleep, turned out the lights-"

"Yes I know! But can't I do something?"

Haymitch sits in thought before he comes up with an idea.

"The scrapbook."

"What about it?"

"Make a page about Prim, and do it with Peeta." He says, raising his arms above his head. "I am a genius!"

I resist a chuckle, and get up.

"Thanks. You're always welcome you know?"

He shakes his head.

"Nah kid. That's not my sort of stuff."

I let out a laugh this time, and head back to my house.

"Remember sweetheart," I hear behind me. "No matter what anybody says, you are the right Mockingjay."

I smile, and carry on walking. Gravel crunches under my feet and the gates creak on its hinges. Trees sway and the birds tweet. Everything's moving on in life, except me. Everyone died for the better, right? No more Snow, no more Coin, no more games, but that means no more Prim, no more Finnick, no more Cinna, no more Boggs.

No more old Katniss.

Here comes the new Katniss.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiii**

**Ummm… YAY!**

**I finally have written something.**

**I don't know if I'm going to carry on writing this, it may just be a one shot; tell me if you want me to carry on?**

***if you are not a fan of my other stories, this part of the note is optional.***

**EVERYTHING ELSE IS STILL ON HIATUS!**

**Even though I've had my tests, I have now been thrown a script and landed a main part in a play. With lots of words….hard words…. AND A SOLO. I HAVE TO SING!**

***shrieks, hyperventilates, faints, panics ect..***

**BREATHETHEOCEAN!**

**Stop laughing at me right now. I know you are…..**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I WILL NOW BE WRITING DIVERGENT!**

**ASDFGHJKL**

**I LOVE IT. FOURTRIS ALL THE WAY! **

**Read it recently and… OMG…. Amazing. God now I am waiting for Catching fire and Divergent movies!**

**Anyways, thanks guys so much for still checking out my stories! My views have still been there!**

***IF YOU HAVE READ ALL THE WAY TO THE END HERE IS A VIRTUAL COOKIE AND A STICKER.***

**They're chocolate chip. I don't want to give you raisins. People who do that are untrustworthy.**

**You can either have:**

**A Unicorn**

**A Rainbow**

**Or a Sloth.**

**BABY SLOTHHHHHH**

**Sloths. Sloths are cool.**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**CHOW! ADIOS! BYE!**

**OH AND BY THE WAY, I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME FROM CLOVEANDTHEMOCKINGJAY TO TOFFEEMUFFINS...**

**Complete change of topic there.**

**STILL LOVE THG THOUGH!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
